Generally speaking, a bearing is a mechanical part which helps fix a rotating shaft of a machine in place and support the self weight of a shaft and the load applied to the shaft for thereby smoothly rotating the shaft. The above is mentioned bearing is widely used in a variety of machines which are designed to rotate.
The above mentioned bearing may be classified into a rolling bearing, a plane bearing, a fluid bearing, a magnetic beating, a sleeve beating, etc, among which the rolling beating is designed to contact as a steel ball or a roller rolls, so it generally is used in an element which rotates at a high speed thanks to its less friction.
It is advantageous that the rolling bearing has less friction resistance for the shaft comes into contact with the ball or roller of the beating and rotates and the ball or roller rotates together, so it has better heat resistance and durability as compared to other bearings, which features make it possible to be used more; however it has disadvantage in that the noises and vibrations are high when in operations.
In order to improve the above mentioned problems, the Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0035034 discloses an apparatus for reducing vibrations of bearing. As shown in FIG. 1, it comprises a housing 15 with a mounting hole having a diameter greater than the diameter of a bearing, and a thin flat plate 17 with a plurality of slits 21. The bearing fits the mounting hole for the bearing not to escape in the axial direction. A circular gap is formed at the outer circumference of the bearing for the same to move in the radius direction. At the circular gap is disposed the thin flat plate 17 for the apparatus to be movable in the circumferential direction. The portion of the thin flat plate 21 inserted in the slit 21 is made with an elastic beam 22. When it comes into contact with the bearing, the bearing is elastically supported for thereby reducing vibrations.
The above described conventional art has disadvantages in that the construction seems complicated, and the manufacture costs a lot, much time is required. For a vibration reduction element is required at an outer side of the bearing, the effects are not good, and it is hard to achieve a load distribution effect in the interior of the bearing.